Wolfenstein 3d
Wolfenstein 3d - strzelanka typu fps wydana w 1992 przez id software pierwsza która odniosła wielki sukces Historia powstania po hovertank 3d i catacomb 3d id chciało odnieśc z takimi grami większy sukces na rynku i mysleli mysleli mysleli az wpadli na pomysł wezma istniejąca już od 11 lat serie gier wolfenstein i zrobia taką fajna gre o zabijaniu niemców i zrobili miała lepsza grafike od poprzednich dwoch głosy niemieckie i wszystko duzo ludzi zostalo powalonych na ziemie tym co widzieli te dzieło wzbudziło tez wielką kontrowersje ze wzgledu na zabicie hitlera lol mimo ze gra odniosła sukces to rok póxniej i tak doom powstał i kompletnie rozwalil bank Fabuła jako bj blazkowicz czyli amerykansko polski żołnierz specjalny us army wkraczasz do zamku wolfenstein z misja dowiedzenia sie o planach nad ludźmi podczas walk zabijasz słabego generala a potem zabijasz elitarna strazniczke gretel grosse siostre hansa w koncu zabijasz goscia który sie kryje pod planami i go zabijasz w drodze na nastepna misję zamykają cie niemcy w zamku wolfenstein naszczescie wychodzisz z niego i po drodze zabijasz hansa grosse potem zabijasz doktora co robił te wszystkie mutanty pod koniec lądujesz w bunkrze hitlera, gdzie najpierw walczysz z mechahitlerem (hitler w dziwnej zbroi) a jak zniszczysz zbroje to walczysz z nim i go zabijasz a ten ugarnia sie w kupke krwi kuoniec Rodzaje przeciwników Zwykli: *Pies - niemiecki owczarek którego najłatwiej zabić nożem, w wersji na snesa zastąpiony zmutowanym szczurem *Strażnik - zwykły wolny strażnik z pistoletem *SS - elitarni żołnierze z karabinami, zadają duże obrażenia *Oficer - oficer niemiecki, najszybszy przeciwnik w grze, bardzo śmiertelny w parze z SS albo mutantem *Mutant - ożywiony żołnierz, bardzo szybki z nożami i zamontowanym chaingunem w brzuchu Bossowie: *Otto Giftmacher - chronologicznie pierwszy, slaby naukowiec z chaingunem i dziwnym pistoletem *Gretel Grosse - siostra hansa, z czerwona zbroją i 2 chaingunami *Fettgeischt - general zajmujący sie pracami nad ludzmi, ma chainguna i cos jeszcze *Hans Grosse - elitarny straznik zamku wolfenstein, z niebieską zbroja i 2 chaingunami *Dr Schabs - inny naukowiec nad mutantami, uzywa zastrzyków *Hitler - najpierw pojawia sie w super zbroi, a po straceniu jej chodzi na nogach, ma 2 chainguny i zamienia sie w kupke krwi po smierci Bronie *Nóz - zwykly slaby nóz, ale dobry na psy *Pistolet - slaby pistolet który szybko trzeba czyms zastąpic *Machinegun - karabin uzywany przez ss, bardzo dobry *chaingun - najlepsza bron w grze praktycznie, niestety szybko zjada amunicje, dobra na bossy *miotacz ognia (tylko mac family) - jak nazwa wskazuje *wyrzutnia rakiet - dobra bron do oczyszczania przeciwnikow ciekawostka: wersja na jaguar uzywa sprite'u pistoletu z dooma Porty *Snes - troche słaby port zastąpiono psy jakimiś szczurami hitler to statmeister brak krwi i nawiązan do nazistow a us army to teraz jakaś republika, ale od niej pochodżą ine fajne port *mac - taki fajny port z dobrą grafiką i wszystkimi levelami z oryginalnej gry *3do - tez super port z dobrą muzyką nowymi bronmi (jak wszystkie porty z "mac family") i wgl *jaguar - oczywiscie tez super port w ktorym na dodatek jesz skarby by odzyskac zdrowie *apple 2gs - port z maca który ma mało fpsów *acorn - podonie co z 2gs ale chyba płynniejsze *gba - suaby port z pcta gunwo tfu *xbox - port z pcta jako dodatek do return to castle wolfenstein *xbox 360 ps 3 - kiedys bylo na internetowych platformach, port z pcta a tak na ciekawostkę to bossy z Nocturnal episodes (czyli te na początku fabuły) w portach "mac family" używają z jakiegoś powodu bossów z spear of destiny A jak chcesz wicej z tej serii to masz: *Castle wolfenstein *Beyond castle wolfenstein *Spear of destiny *Return to castle wolfenstein *Wolfenstein 2009 *Wolfenstein the new order *Wolfenstein old blood *Wolfenstein 2 new collosus *Wolfenstein rpg Kategoria:Gry